


voice on the phone

by vandoorne



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, First Time, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:36:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25782991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vandoorne/pseuds/vandoorne
Summary: matthew isnervous, to say the least, about this entire endeavour.to begin with, he hadn't expected to actually go through with all of it — actually becoming a phone sex operator.
Relationships: First Time Phone Sex Operator/Good Humoured Veteran Client
Comments: 3
Kudos: 69
Collections: Rare Pairs Exchange 2020





	voice on the phone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nununununu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nununununu/gifts).



Matthew is _nervous_ , to say the least, about this entire endeavour.

To begin with, he hadn't expected to actually go through with all of it — actually becoming a phone sex operator. He's been toying with the idea for a while, recording things just for fun on Reddit. Initially it had been a thing he had been mildly interested in after listening to countless number of radio dramas. He got off to the scenarios he listened to, and in time, he had started making his own clips. Then he had gotten quite a number of compliments and there was the fact that well, he was in dire need of a job. That was pretty much how he had ended up in his current position, about to have phone sex for the first time.

See, Matthew hasn't had anything like this before. His previous relationships have never really progressed beyond the peck on the cheek stage. Whatever he has done is nothing more than masturbation, that's all. To get himself into the mood, so as to speak, he had opened up a can of beer, and had downed half of it before deciding that having to pee in the middle of a sexy phone call would be too much of a distraction. He's clad in a loose t-shirt and his boxers, settling down comfortably on his bed, lube and tissues within reach. Not that he's going to actually, well, be able to have sex with someone, but given how he has previously gotten so hot and bothered in his recordings that the moans and sounds were _the real thing_ , of him actually jerking off? It always pays to be prepared.

The first caller that Matthew receives is an older man. At least, Matthew _thinks_ he's an older man — his voice is a low and rich baritone that makes Matthew imagine being drowned in waves of chocolate. To think that someone with such a voice would be a client. How would he look like in real life then? Would he tower over Matthew, would he be able to manhandle him with his big, burly arms, and push him down into the mattress easily to be fucked? Matthew can barely suppress a moan as the thought slips into his mind, and that's when the client speaks again.

'What's your name?'

'I'm sorry,' Matthew squeaks out. Right, he had gotten too carried away with his imagination and they haven't even started yet. Oh god, the sheer embarrassment. 'I'm, uh, Matt,' he says. Crap, he really should've thought things through. He hadn't meant to give his real name, especially when it's probably imperative that he give the minimum amount of personal information away in this line of work. But oh well, there it went in his nervousness.

'Uh, Matt,' the client repeats, but not unkindly. There's a hint of amusement in his voice and he chuckles. 'Is this your first time?'

'I beg your pardon?' The words are out of his mouth before he can even control himself, and he cringes. Oh, shoot. Way to impress his first client.

'Thought so,' the client continues, voice smooth. 'I'm honoured to have your first time,' the client says. There's an edge to his voice now, full of deliciously dirty promise, and Matthew's cheeks flush.

'Is it that obvious?' Matthew asks. He laughs a little, self-conscious over how he's sounding. It's ridiculous just how fast his heart is beating because no, he's never like this at all. Even when he's presenting things, teaching the undergrads in university as a Teaching Assistant, he's always in control, more or less. It's always a good sort of nervous, like he's bursting at the seams to share something. This, however? It's a strange sort of feeling, like one misstep and he's going to screw something up horribly. He's had offers for collaborations before on Reddit, but he's never really had the courage to work with anyone. Now he feels like he should've tried it out at least once so he'd have some experience coming into this. But anyway. He's here because well, he does need the money, and maybe, this might be the right fit for his schedule. He's already got someone on the line, so there's no turning back now.

'It is,' the client says. 'But don't worry, it's cute,' he adds. There's something about the client's tone that makes Matthew want to trust him. Maybe it's the accent, maybe it's the way the words roll off his tongue. Whatever it is, somehow Matthew feels like he's the one who's calling a phone sex operator, and not the other way round, and he feels his cheeks flushing in embarrassment.

'So uh,' Matthew clears his throat, sitting up a little straighter on his bed. 'What can I do for you today?'

'There are many things that you could do for me,' the client answers immediately, with yet another low chuckle. 'What are you offering?'

'We could talk about your preferences before we start?' Matthew suggests. He cringes inwardly once the words are out of his mouth. Right, way to kill the mood. 'I mean, do you have a scenario in mind, or some roleplay you like, or...' he trails off, scrambling to think of something.

' _Roleplay_ ,' the client echoes. 'Yes, I'd like that _very much_ ,' he says, voice dropping just a little lower. How he does that, Matthew has absolutely no idea, but he's very much impressed. 'How about a boyfriend experience?'

'Were you thinking of me all week, Matt?' Dominic asks, voice rough. 'I bet you did, hmm? The first thing you did when you got home every single day after work would be to lose those slacks you wear, then shove your briefs out of the way so that you can get straight to it. Tell me, do you keep yourself ready at all times so that I can fuck you whenever, just in case I'm coming over at a moment's notice?'

'Oh _fuck_ ,' Matthew chokes out. Thank goodness he's using a proper headset with a microphone that he doesn't have to hold to his lips just so his voice can be heard. 'I was, ahh, I was, no, I did, ahh, I thought of you,' he barely manages from his position on his bed.

The client had introduced himself as Dominic, and had said that Matthew could call him _Dom_ if he liked. Matthew had been thankful that on a phone call, no one could see how even his ears were flushed red. So in their little scenario, they've been dating for a while now, but lately, Dominic's been so busy with work that they haven't had time to meet up. So Matthew had played along, suggesting that he had sent Dominic a bunch of flirty messages, and some rather explicit photos, and that was how they had ended up with the call.

'What did you do when you thought of me? I can probably guess, but I'd rather hear it from you.'

Matthew groans. He didn't expect to be _this_ turned on from their conversation that he would actually get the urge to get himself off. For starters, he had thought that he would be able to last just, well, sitting cross-legged on his bed and talking his clients through things, but alas. Here he is, with his boxers thrown somewhere across the room, on his arms and knees with his ass up in the air, fingering himself. 'Fuck, I, _ahh_ ,' he gasps. Fuck, that's the angle, oh _fuck_. 'I touched myself a couple of times... Jerked off in the shower, _ahh_ thinking of you but none of it was really satisfying...'

'Oh?'

'I, _ahh_ , I bought a dildo... So I could fuck myself with it and pretend that it's you... But it's not enough, I want _you_ to fill me up instead...'

'How lewd,' Dominic says, voice filled with awe. 'But I love it. As expected of my boyfriend, really. Just what would you do without me?'

Matthew snorts. 'What about you?' he asks, panting. 'Bet you jerked off over and over thinking of me, right? Wishing your hand was my mouth, my thighs, my ass. Fuck I wish I could be with you right now, ahh, I need you to fuck me _so badly_.'

Dominic chuckles. 'You're in the midst of your own pleasure now as we speak, aren't you, love?' he asks. 'Tell me, are you on your bed with your legs spread, fingering your ass, wishing it was my cock splitting you apart?'

' _Fuck_!' Matthew cries out. It's almost mortifying that Dominic is actually _right_ , it's not something that's happening in their realm of roleplay and phone sex, but it's something that he's _actually doing_. Oh fuck. 'Yeah,' he answers, voice shaky. Fuck, he might as well play along, right? 'I'm closing my eyes and imagining that it's not my own fingers but it's you. That it's you on my bed while I'm on my hands and knees with my ass up in the air, and you're hands are on my hips as you fuck me. You'd like that, wouldn't you?'

' _Of course_ ,' Dominic replies. Matthew can hear the sound of him swallowing hard, and the telltale sounds of someone jerking off. Fuck, it's actually happening. Oh god. Dominic is actually getting himself off to his conversation with Matthew, while Matthew is... Oh fuck. _Fuck_. 'Are you close, Matt? Do you think you could hold out?'

'What?' Matthew's barely able to stop his movements now. He's _this_ close to his orgasm, and if Dominic is going to be into some orgasm denial shit at this moment, he's definitely not playing along. No way.

'Let's come together, hmm?' Dominic asks, voice a breathy exhale. 'I'm close too, love. I want to come together with you.'

What the fuck. Oh fuck. Matthew grunts, not bothering with coherency any more. He's panting heavily, all it takes is a bit more and—

When Matthew comes, he's shouting and he shoots his load all over. It gets on his hand, on the towel that he, thankfully, had the foresight to prepare beforehand, so his bedsheets remain untouched.

'That was sublime,' Dominic says afterwards.

Matthew can barely resist the urge to laugh. 'Sublime? Really?'

'It's a genuine compliment,' Dominic answers. 'You did well for your first time, in fact, exceedingly so. I haven't had someone who has _aroused_ my interest like this in a long time.'

'Ahh,' Matthew squeaks out. Nothing like a good compliment loaded with innuendo, he supposes. 'Thanks,' he says.

'Not so nervous anymore, hmm?'

'Oh!' Matthew had forgotten all about being nervous. Maybe it's the feeling of satisfaction after a good orgasm, or maybe it's how Dominic had made things so comfortable for him. Whatever it is, it's a pleasant feeling now.

'I'll call again,' Dominic promises. 'Maybe tomorrow. Captivate me once more with your voice, hmm?'

Matthew finds himself smiling genuinely. Right, this wasn't too bad. 'I'll be waiting,' he says, before he hangs up.

**Author's Note:**

> the subreddit referenced in this fic is actually r/gonewildaudio.


End file.
